1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispenser, and more particularly to a showerhead equipped with a turbocharger mechanism, so as to effectively make use of a water flow flowing through the showerhead to generate electricity for illumination or other applications.
2. Related Art
Currently, various types of showerheads are available in the market. In order to generate different water-spraying modes, such as pulsing, centering, showing, and misting, all showerheads are designed to have complicated structures and include a quite large number of internal parts. In the other aspect, all the complicated components must be accommodated in the sprinkle in a waterproof manner. Therefore, the manufacturing process is complex, and the related cost of the showerhead is high. Moreover, as so many precise components are packaged in a showerhead housing, it is impossible to ensure that all the critical parts are fitted in an ideal state in the practice. After the product has been used for a long time, different foreign substances are accumulated on the surface of the showerhead, thus blocking water drainage nozzles.
Most users expect that the showerhead is reliable and economic. It is certainly that the blocking caused by foreign substances accumulated on the showerhead is unacceptable. First, the foreign substances destroy the original good appearance of the showerhead. Moreover, this type of blocking may cause interruption of the required water spraying.
It is the worst experience that could be imagined for each person that the electricity is unexpectedly interrupted while showering. Especially, when showering in hotels or public bathrooms, the sudden blackness will cause a chaos. Usually, another illumination means (such as, a torch light) is used to provide illumination for showering. However, it is quite inconvenient and annoying for most users to go out of the bathroom to fetch the lamp.
Therefore, the showerhead is disadvantageous in terms of lacking of the emergency illumination means. Also, it is difficult to install this type of illumination means in the standard showerhead. In the other aspect, it is impossible to carry spare battery cells for providing power supply to the illumination means.
In fact, high-speed water showerhead and the like (e.g., sprayers) are widely applied in various fields, for example, in parks, public and personal lawns, and golf courses. A quite large amount of water resource has been wasted, and it is environmental protective to use this water resource. Therefore, it can be predicted that a source-saving showerhead with a simple structure will be welcomed in the market.